The present invention relates to switch mounts, and relates more particularly to such a switch mount which is suitable for the mounting of any of a variety of switches.
FIG. 6 shows a prior art switch mount (7) adapted for the mounting of switches (2,3). The switch (2) comprises a single switching mechanism, two mounting frames (21) at two opposite ends. Each of the mounting frames (21) has a pair of projecting portions (211). The switch (3) comprises two switching mechanisms, two mounting frames (31) at two opposite sides. Each of the mounting frames (31) has projecting portions (311). The switch mount (7) has a plurality of recessed holes (71) spaced along one long side of the rectangular center opening thereof, and a plurality of spring members (72) spaced along the opposite long side of the rectangular center opening corresponding to the recessed holes (71). During installation, the projecting portions (211,311) of one mounting frame (21,31) are inserted into the recessed hole(s) (71), and the projecting portions (211,311) of the other mounting frame (21,31) are forced into engagement with the corresponding spring member(s) (72). FIG. 7 shows another structure of switch mount (8) adapted for the mounting of a different structure of switch (4). The switch mount (8) comprises two recessed planes (81) at two opposite ends, and two upright pins (82) respectively raised from the recessed planes (81). The switch (4) comprises a mounting frame (41) around the border. The mounting frame (41) comprises two flat coupling portion (411) at two opposite ends adapted for fitting over the recessed planes (81) of the switch mount (8), two pin holes (413) respectively formed in the flat coupling portion (411) and adapted for coupling to the upright pins (82) of the switch mount (8). The main drawback of the aforesaid switch mounts is that they fit only particular switch(es). Therefore, different switch mounts shall be used for holding different switches.